


Gray Souls

by The23rdDragon



Category: Dark Souls, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Add finally shuts up, Artorias has multiple classes, Artorias is a dork and you can't change my mind, Artorias is protective, But he still follows the rule of one at a time, Gray is too, Here's to hopefully making a good story., I have no idea how long this will be, I thought I'd be wittier but guess not, Lordran is not prepared for Fate's style of magic, The Abyss is a bitch, The Fate World is not Prepared For Artorias, but it's a bad thing, characters will be tagged as they appear, there's too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The23rdDragon/pseuds/The23rdDragon
Summary: "Choose thine Fate Alone,Seize it with thine own Hands,All the more,Should thy Fate EntailSuch Foul Betrayal." - Ludleth___________________________Gray gets lost in a place called Lordran after History is turned into magic space energy for Magical reasons she doesn't want to know. She has a Servant though! Too bad she can barely understand him...Oh and she's after a Grail before an ancient snake who knows how large that represents the dark is able to corrupt someone and use to bring about an Age of Dark before the Flame's even turned into a knee high thing. Well, at least she started where the serpent lives...that's good....right?
Relationships: Artorias the Abysswalker & Gray (Fate), Artorias the Abysswalker & Great Grey Wolf Sif
Kudos: 4





	Gray Souls

'

**One**

_.…356…_

_…356…_

_..356…_

_.356…_

_…Why 356…_

_…whywhywhywhywhwyhwyhwhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy…_

_…Gold…_

_…356…_

_…356…_

_…356…_

_…356…_

_…356…_

_…No not gold…_

_…That’s wrong…_

_…356…_

_…356…_

_…356…_

_…356…_

_…Silver…_

_…356…_

_…356…_

_…356…_

_…356…_

_….No Darker…_

_…356…_

_..356…_

_…Grey…_

_…356…_

_…356…_

_…356…_

_…Tower…_

_…356…_

_…356…_

_…356…_

_…Keeper…_

_…356…_

_…356…_

_…356…_

_…No that’s wrong…_

_…356…_

_…356…_

_…356…_

_..356…_

_…Always wrong…_

_…356…_

_…356…_

_…356…_

_…Keeper…_

_…356…_

_…356…_

_….356…_

_…Death…_

_…356…_

_…356…_

_…356…_

_…Grave…_

_…356…_

_..356…_

_…That’s right, Yes that’s right…_

_…356…_

_…356…_

_…356…_

_…Keeper! Keeper…_

_…356…_

_…356…_

_…Tower Keeper! Tower Keeper!..._

_…356.._

_…35…6…_

_…Tower Keeper! Grave Keeper!_

_…..3….5………….6_

_…Tower Keeper! Grave Keeper!..._

_…3….5…._

_…3…go…ld…?_

_… **This is not your end…**_

****

**_…GRAVEKEEPER…_ **

****

_…A...d…d…?_

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, new fic. 
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> I guess this is where people do that thing where they leave massive notes that are fun to read, right?
> 
> God, I wish I could write like that. Anyway hope you enjoyed and don't kill me too hard in the comments... I knida like being alive and all that.
> 
> May the Grail War be in your favor and may you never go Hollow, my friends  
> \- The 23rdDragon


End file.
